After the End
by Princess Electra
Summary: Post-RotS AU. Anakin and Mace sit down and discuss. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan answers questions from reporters.


**Title: **After the End  
** Timeframe: **a few months after RotS  
** Characters:** Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a pack of rabid reporters  
** Genre:** AU  
** Summary:** Anakin and Mace discuss. Obi-Wan answers questions.  
** Notes:** Angst-free, and completely random. **  
**

**After the End**

"You can't tell Obi-Wan."

Anakin studied his bandaged left hand grimly. No doubt it was going to look terrifying for the next week. It was more embarrassing than the time he tried to water his friend Tru's carnivorous plant, and nearly got eaten by the blasted thing.

"You're being ridiculous, Skywalker."

"That's easy for you to say, Mace, but my reputation is at—"

Mace Windu scoffed. "It was amusing, I admit, but I'm sure no long lasting damage to your reputation has been done."

Anakin glared. "As far as Obi-Wan knows, I hold the galactic title for charming the opposite sex. So if he finds out that I … uh—" He blushed furiously.

"Got scalded with boiling water by an angry waitress for being completely inconsiderate of her feelings?"

"That's not fair," protested Anakin. "She was feeling me up in places that are not meant to be touched by her hands!"

"You could have let her down gently, instead of making disparaging remarks about the poor girl's hairstyle." Mace was forced to suppress a smile. Truly, a man would not be so dense as to insult a woman's style to her face. Apparently, Skywalker was.

"Let her down _gently_?" Anakin looked at him in disbelief. "She's not exactly the type that will take a subtle hint. Besides, you thought her hair was done by Master Yoda, so I wasn't alone there."

"I'll give you that one," muttered Mace.

Anakin returned a knowing smirk and took a sip of his muja juice. A few months ago, if someone told him that in short time, the war would be over and he would be sitting in a Coruscant diner chatting casually with Mace Windu, he would have laughed in their face. He was sure that no one on the High Council disliked him more than Master Windu did. They still had their differences, but there are some things in the galaxy you cannot share without coming out as friends.

Apparently, defeating a Sith Lord was one of them.

Anakin had always expected Obi-Wan to be there when the day of reckoning came, and he was right. But he never expected Mace Windu. Thinking back to that fateful night in Palpatine's office, he knew he couldn't have done it without either of them.

"Oh, this should be interesting."

The younger Jedi snapped out of his reverie. Mace pointed to the giant holoscreen, currently broadcasting HoloNet News.

"_We have received early reports that the siege on Kuat led by Confederate remnants has been resolved. In addition, the Separatist leaders of this operation have been captured. Experts believe that Kuat's loyalty to the Republic as well as their legendary shipyards made the planet an obvious target…"_

Anakin waved a dismissive hand. "I knew it was going to be resolved in no time. Especially when the Negotiator is personally overseeing the operation."

"_General Kenobi has confirmed that this incident was settled with very little loss of life. Republic forces were quickly able to overcome the outnumbered Separatists, who refused negotiations…"_

Images of a press conference flashed across the screen. Obi-Wan was at the center of it, looking calm, patient, and slightly embarrassed by all the attention. Always the image of Jedi serenity, he remained unperturbed as reporters jumped at him with questions.

"He's just _dying_ to get out of that viper pit." Anakin grinned at Mace.

"As I recall, _you're_ the poster boy."

"_General Kenobi! Why do these sieges continue to take place, even though the war is over?"_

"_Officially, the war is over, and the CIS is no more. However, not all Separatists seem to have gotten the message. We still have remnants of the Confederacy, and groups like these are difficult to deal with because they often refuse to engage in peace talks. The galaxy is still a complicated place, but we are doing our best every day."_

A young reporter pushed to the front._ "Will you be giving up your title of General any time soon?"_

"_I would certainly hope so," _Obi-Wan replied with a faint smile._ "I look forward to the day when my services as High General will no longer be needed."_

The crowd erupted as everyone tried to get a word in with the Jedi. Bodies clamored and jostled against each other.

"_Why didn't Skywalker accompany you on this mission? Would you say the Kenobi and Skywalker team is history?"_

Mace and Anakin exchanged a dark glance.

Another voice interjected,_ "General Kenobi, certain sources report that you've had a bitter falling out with your former Padawan. Is this true?"_

"_What do you have to say about Skywalker's appointment to the High Council?"_

The roar from the crowd was a clear indication of the media's interest in the new topic. Everyone wanted to keep tabs on their favourite heroes, thus gossip ensued. Kuat was a minor detail. What they really wanted to talk about was _Kenobi and Skywalker_.

"Not this again." An exasperated sigh. "Every single time, it turns into a speculation of us having a 'falling out.' Jedi don't just 'fall out' with each other on a whim."

"They practically request the two of you to be tethered together," Mace observed wryly. "People are way too attached to your heroics from the war."

"_Due to the numerous losses suffered by the Jedi Order during the war, it would be unwise to send more than one Jedi to a mission that can be handled by one. In addition, as already mentioned, Anakin Skywalker was recently promoted to a Jedi Master and High Council member. He is currently dealing with numerous responsibilities on Coruscant, and was unable to accompany me to Kuat."_

He paused for a moment. _"We have not worked as a team in the past few months, but the partnership is by no means over."_

"_So there is a possibility of teaming up with Skywalker again?"_

"_Certainly, when the opportunity presents itself. It will always be a pleasure to work with him."_

"_As for reports of my supposed estrangement with Skywalker—" _He looked slightly annoyed._ "I will confirm that those rumours are false."_

A reporter screeched in his face._ "Then, you two are still on speaking terms?"_

"Why wouldn't we be?" grumbled Anakin.

"_Of course. Our last communication took place this morning."_ A crooked smile played on Obi-Wan's lips._ "We had a discussion about my lousy cooking skills."_

Anakin nearly choked on his drink. He couldn't believe Obi-Wan actually said that … to the media, nonetheless.

"_We remain very close friends, and haven't had a falling out of any sort. As his former mentor, I am … proud of him and very happy for his appointment to the High Council. I am sure he will be a valuable asset to us."_

"_Are Jedi allowed to feel pride in their students?"_

His smile didn't falter for a second. _"You will be hard-pressed to find a teacher in the galaxy that is not proud of such a great student."_

Anakin knew he must be grinning like he was high on death sticks, but frankly, he was too pleased and even slightly shocked by Obi-Wan's public acknowledgment. Things in Kuat must be going _really_ well.

"He told me as much."

Anakin turned to Mace in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

Mace scrutinized him thoughtfully. "He wasn't always so critical of you, Anakin."

"Yeah … I guess not," he said quietly.

"_In a recent HoloNet News interview with Master Yoda, it seems he was hinting that you might be taking another apprentice soon. What do you have to say about that?"_

"_The Order lost many Jedi Knights in the war,"_ Obi-Wan began carefully._ "As it is … we have many promising Initiates and Padawans, yet not a large selection of Masters. It would help if … if the rest of us could become teachers again. That being said, I have not taken another apprentice, but I am keeping the option in mind."_

"_Do you have anyone in particular in mind?"_ pressed a female reporter.

"_Is it a girl or a boy?" _someone else shouted._ "Sources near the Temple report that you have taken interest in training a red-haired, female Padawan. Can you confirm this?"_

"_I have not yet made a decision in this matter,"_ he said firmly.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence at the table.

"How do they find these things out?" Anakin's voice was not without a tinge of annoyance.

Mace shook his head. Though he didn't show it, he was almost as irritated. It was endlessly annoying when the media tried to get in on personal Jedi business, especially times when they actually stumble across a grain of truth.

"Jedi Knights, though they shouldn't, obviously get careless on nights out," he said disdainfully. "They discuss issues that should be kept within the Temple walls. Rabid reporters get wind of them … and they end up on HoloNet News."

"Well, they couldn't possibly have gotten closer, could they? Red-haired and female. Soon, they will have a name, and can then proceed to ridicule Obi-Wan's taste in apprentices."

Mace threw Anakin a reproaching glare. "Would that be resentment I sense?"

"I don't have anything against Obi-Wan choosing a new Padawan," said Anakin defensively. Mace raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "It's just … couldn't he at least pick someone more worthy? I have trouble believing that Whie Malreaux is still without a Master, and _she_ is being considered before him."

Mace wanted to say something in defence of the girl, but stopped short because—well, because he was inclined to agree with Anakin on this one. They didn't agree on very many things, but this happened to be one of them. Why, of all the gifted young Jedi, did Kenobi take sudden interest in this particular girl? Though he had not officially asked her to his Padawan learner, Mace had a feeling that Obi-Wan's mind was set on the matter.

"She's a nice girl … and determined, too." Anakin shook his head. "But she's weak in the Force. You know that could be very dangerous on missions. She will never be able to guard Obi-Wan's back the way I could—or even want to as much I di—" He cut himself off, suddenly realizing who he was speaking to.

He was sure that a lecture about attachments was coming.

But Mace simply said, "Obi-Wan is not your Master anymore."

"I know … I know that. I realize I'm being selfish for not wanting to share my Master with someone else—someone he might grow to like better. Is that so strange?"

Mace didn't answer him for a long time.

"Yes," he said finally. "But I wouldn't expect any less from you." He sighed. "You are who you are, and that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Relaxing into his seat, Anakin smiled through a mouthful of salad. That was the closest to a compliment as he will ever receive from Mace Windu.

"I confess that I too have reservations about the girl's Force abilities, but Master Yoda believes in her. And he's usually right. Obi-Wan believed in you when many of us were doubtful, and he was right, too." His voice was not without a note of bemusement. "I thought you were going to be a disaster."

"_Thanks_."

"You're quite welcome, my friend."

A moment of silence followed. The mood grew solemn once again.

"Do you think Obi-Wan will spar with me after he accepts a new Padawan?"

Mace stirred his drink gently, mixing the sugar into the hot, bitter liquid. His usually stern face appeared to soften as he contemplated the question.

"I don't think you could keep him away even if you tried. He will never be too far from you, Anakin."

"Until I fulfill the prophecy: '_He will be the death of me!_'" replied the young man with a roguish smile.

"Poor Master Kenobi," said Mace dryly. "I suppose he deserves some amusement for what's left of his short existence. I will make sure to inform him about this _incident_." He gestured to his colleague's injured hand, smiling in a most disturbing manner—almost with a hint of the dark side, if one had to give a description.

Anakin's face fell.

"You will be the death of me," he groaned.

_Finis_

**Note:** The red-haired, female Padawan in question is a canon character. I think you know who she is. ;-)

**Note #2 (July 25, 2012)**: Thank you for all the reviews. I truly appreciate all of your responses. The unnamed female Padawan is _Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy_, better known as _Scout_. Anakin has trouble believing that she would find a Master (any Master _at all_, not to mention Obi-Wan) before Whie Malreaux because Malreaux is "not so strong [in the Force] as [Anakin], but in the next level down and ... carries it better than Anakin ever has" (quote from **_Yoda: Dark__ Rendezvous_**). In Star Wars canon, Vader kills him in the Jedi Temple during Order 66. But in this post-ROTS AU, I imagined that Obi-Wan trains Scout while Anakin (when he is ready) ends up training Whie, who is both like Anakin in natural Force ability but "humbler and kinder" than Anakin as a person. Therefore, the two have much to learn from each other.


End file.
